Return of a healer
by avatarfanlin
Summary: Kya returns to Republic City to help the wounded after Kuvira's attack. Kyalin


**I wanted to write a Kyalin after the attack on Republic City because i've missed Kya in Book 4. read and review**

* * *

><p>Lin was thankful that Kuvira's attack on Republic City left the station intact, though she would have been more thankful if she didn't attack at all. She was currently following her sister to her office, not paying attention to what she was saying about the situation. "That cell is too insecure. Are you sure it can hold someone like her? Maybe you should increase the amount of guards you have on staff."<p>

They entered the office and Su took a seat in front of the desk, waiting patiently for her sister to take a seat of her own. When Lin didn't take a seat, Su turned around in her chair to find Lin propping herself up against a wall, clutching the back of her head. "Hey, are you okay?"

Lin didn't answer her as she brought her hand in front of her face to see blood. Her vision became blurry before going black. The last thing she felt was being suspended in the air by her armour thanks to Su.

Lin woke to the sound of snoring on her chest. _Great, Kya's snoring again. I thought she ditched it when she turned thirty. Just roll her over and she will stop. _Lin cracked an eye open to see brown hair lying under her chin. _Kya doesn't have brown hair! Flameo, please don't tell me I slept with some random again. I'm not twenty anymore, this crap shouldn't be happening to me._

"Don't move much, you'll wake her up."

Lin looked to her right to find Kya sitting in a chair, with an amused smile on her face. "I swear it's not what it looks like."

"I sure hope not, she's your niece after all."

"Oh, it's Opal. Wait, why is Opal sleeping on me?"

"We ran out of beds for the wounded. You could either share a bed with Opal or share one with Pema."

Lin arched an eyebrow. "Since when was Pema apart of the battle?"

"Since she fell over and twisted her ankle. Tenzin requested she stay in bed. So, how are you feeling?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"You had a cut to the back of your head and bruising around your torso. I've healed it all so you should be good as new."

"Can I get up then?"

"Nope. Poor Opal there had a concussion and we had to keep her awake for six hours. We let her sleep an hour ago."

Lin gave her a glare, not at all pleased at being put in this situation. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"You have no idea."

Just as Lin was about to retort, the door cracked open to reveal Su holding two cups of tea. "Oh, you're awake."

Lin completely sidestepped the statement. "Please tell me one of those cups are for me."

"It's for Kya. You can't drink while lying down."

"Gee, thanks." Lin looked around the room, taking in every detail. "Hey, where is my armour?"

"In the corner."

Lin looked to the corner to find her armour bent all out of shape. Not even resembling its previous form. "What did you do to it!?"

"Shhhhh, you'll wake Opal." She gestured to her daughter who was now drooling on Lin's tank. "And I took it off you. No one else is a metal bender, so I had to do it. It could have been worse."

This was true. When Su was fourteen she decided to try on Toph's armour while her mother was asleep and the only way for her to remove the armour was to tear it off straight down the middle. To say the least, Toph was not happy about wearing one of Lin's spare suits while they made her a new one. "You could have bent it back into shape."

"I could have, but I didn't. I'm going to check on Wing and Wei, no doubt they are annoying Tenzin or their father. And Lin, don't wake up Opal."

When Su left the room, Lin looked up at Kya with a smirk. "You haven't kissed me hello yet."

Kya leaned down, and kissed Lin softly. "Mm, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. Can't believe it's been three months since I've seen you last."

"I know, though it would be nice if I came here under better circumstances."

Opal let out a groan as she rolled over onto the other side of the bed, away from Lin. "Oh thank the spirits, I'm free." Lin quickly got off the bed before Opal could reclaim her as a pillow. "Damnit, she drooled on me."

"Well, I have a spare shirt in my room if you would like to wear it."

"Do you share your room with anyone else?"

Kya took Lin's hand in her own, smiling sweetly at her. "I do not."


End file.
